Lily Parkman
Lily Poppy Parkman is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the sixth child and the third daughter of Abbie and Matthew. She will have the abilities of Empathy, Peripety and Telesthesia. Her older siblings will be Matt, Kaylee, Chris, Thomas and Chloe Parkman. She is the older sister of Anna and Emma Parkman Jnr. Appearance Lily's hair is quite light, especially when she's young. She will be born with blonde hair, and it will begin to darken almost immediately, leaving her with a light brown/dark blonde mixture for the majority of her childhood. When she's an adult, her hair will remain lighter than a lot of her family's hair colour. Her eyes are a brilliant light blue and her skin is exceptionally pale, especially when she is a young child. Lily will always have a big smile on her face, and she will always be quite skinny. Her choice in clothing will be darker, more natural colours that she finds don't wash out her skin tone as much. She will always be interested in her looks, liking to experiment with different looks, meaning that her style will change on a weekly basis. She will be exactly 5ft 7 in height when she stops growing. Abilities Lily's first ability will be Empathy, similar to her second cousin Hayley. Using this ability, she will be able to sense the emotions, fears and desires of others, and will do so automatically, every time she's near a person. She will be able to see into a person's soul. It is a passive ability, which will work every time she is near others, and cannot be consciously suppressed. It sometimes will lead to difficulty distinguishing between her own emotions and those of others, especially shortly after manifesting, and the emotions of others will always affect her strongly. What she senses will occasionally appear as visions reflected in her eyes. The ability is mainly used to gain information about others and to understand them more efficiently. She may eventually develop the ability to manipulate others to a small degree. Lily's second ability will be that of Peripety . This is the ability to swap her own location or situation with that of another. For example, Lily would be able to take an injury from a loved one to herself, or to place an opponent where she was standing so that an attack would hit him instead of her. Using this ability, she could choose either to physically change location with another, or to simply change situation, so that the two people remain in the same places but what happens to one person would happen to the other instead. It could also be used to remove ability manipulation from another, but not to escape negation oneself. Lily is able to use this ability on other people, meaning that they would trade location/situation, but Lily will spend a lot of time trying to perfect this side of the ability and she won't be able to fully control it until she is well into her twenties. It is also known that her ability has the capacity to swap situation with a person in the future, and with an unnamed unknown target. Her third ability is Telesthesia, the ability to temporarily borrow the sense's of another at will. Using this ability, Lily could choose to borrow any sense from any person, at will. A single sense could be borrowed, or any combination, or all five. The borrowing is temporary, and can either be reversed voluntarily, or will reverse on its own given time. The original person doesn't lose his or her senses when they're borrowed. There is also no given range in which the borrowing can be done, but it is usually necessary to be able to see or hear the person. The ability can be used to sense from another's perspective, or to gain access to enhanced senses or any other sense-advancing ability, if the donor possesses these. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abbie Parkman *Father - Matthew Parkman *Older brothers - Matt Jnr Jnr, Chris and Thomas Parkman *Older sisters - Kaylee and Chloe Parkman *Younger sisters - Anna and Emma Parkman Jnr Etymology Lily is an English name, meaning "lily" after the flower. Her father will always called her Lilypad, after the floating water lily. Poppy is another English flower name, this one meaning the Poppy flower, which is best known for growing on the fields after the First World War and is commonly associated with Remembrance Day. Her surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. History & Future Lily is the sixth child and third daughter of Abbie and Matt Parkman Jnr. She will be born early 2037, the same year as her two first cousins, Rajan Gray and Peter Cunningham, and her third cousins Lewis Petrelli, Ehan Suresh and Lowri and Pippy Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters